I'm not that girl
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Courtney realizes that Duncan loves a girl, but she's not the girl.


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_**Lyrics: Like this. **_

_A/N: Listen to the song 'I'm not that girl' from Wicked while you read this. This song makes me tear up._

* * *

Courtney wasn't angry anymore, she was beyond that stage of the break-up, now she was just upset that she had to compete in All Stars with Gwen and Duncan. She was a Villain with Duncan and yet she had to share a bunk bed with Gwen, she always had to come off bitchy to Gwen because if she didn't she was afraid she would break down and cry. Gwen and Duncan were in love and it upset her so badly, she watched Duncan and Gwen sit on the porch of the guys cabin sometimes, Duncan acted differently with Gwen then he did with her. He loved Gwen and not her.

_**Hands touch, eyes meet**__**  
**__**Sudden silence, sudden heat**__**  
**__**Hearts leap in a giddy whirl**__**  
**__**He could be that boy**__**  
**__**But I'm not that girl**_

Courtney really hated being back on this stupid island, it reminded her so much of Duncan. it seemed like he was going out of his way to make her upset. He was constantly with Gwen. Courtney would lay in the bed every night she was forced to stay in that cabin, she thought about that night that they snuck away and got peanut butter and jelly. That's the Duncan she remembered, the boy who would take her on adventures at night, That always made her smile when she thought about that, it was the night he won her heart. He brought out this wild side out of her, one she didn't even know she had before Duncan.

_**Don't dream too far**__**  
**__**Don't lose sight of who you are**__**  
**__**Don't remember that rush of joy**__**  
**__**He could be that boy**__**  
**__**I'm not that girl**_

Courtney would often lay in bed and wondered what could have happened if they stayed together, she actually thought they would be together forever! Was it cheesy to think about that? Courtney never dated a bad boy before. She lost her virginity to him the night she came into Total Drama Action, Duncan really liked the blonde wig, Courtney wore it for him, he told her he loved her and he always would, now it's apparent that it was all a lie and she was used.

_**Every so often we long to steal**__**  
**__**To the land of what-might-have-been**__**  
**__**But that doesn't soften the ache we feel**__**  
**__**When reality sets back in**_

Courtney was changing into her pajama's when Gwen walked into the cabin and that's when Courtney couldn't take it anymore! It wasn't Gwen's fault that Duncan loved her. You can't help who you fall in love with and Courtney finally realized this.

"Hey Gwen..." Courtney took a deep breath.

"Yeah?" Gwen looked confused, they haven't spoken in months.

"I'm sorry." Courtney told her. "I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"I should be the one who's sorry, I picked a guy over you." Gwen smiled awkwardly.

"Do you love him?" Courtney asked smiling.

"Yes." Gwen told her with the biggest smile on her face.

"Then I'm happy for you." Courtney smiled. "I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you later."

_**Blithe smile, lithe limb**__**  
**__**She who's winsome, she wins him**__**  
**__**Crazy colored hair with a goth look.**__**  
**__**That's the girl he chose**__**  
**__**And everyone knows**__**  
**__**I'm not that girl**_

Courtney really wasn't happy for them, it hurt s much but she knew that if she could pretend that it didn't kill her inside then maybe she could make it through this. Courtney took a shower and then decided that she wanted to go for a walk on the beach. She just wanted to clear her head, in all honesty she wanted her Dunky back! She wanted to run up to him and give him and big kiss, she miss him but she knew she would only be a fool. His love for her was long gone.

_**Don't wish, don't start**__**  
**__**Wishing only wounds the heart**__**  
**__**I wasn't born for the gothic look and the color black**_

Courtney walked back to the cabin and was going to go in when she heard talking, Duncan and Gwen were in the cabin, Courtney rolled her eyes. Duncan was always in the place she never wanted him to be in. Why did he have to make getting over him so hard? Why was he in her cabin? That's when she heard the conversation...

"Gwen, these past few months together have been amazing." Courtney heard Duncan say to Gwen. "When this show is over, will you marry me?"

"Are you serious?" Courtney heard Gwen ask him.

"Yeah, I'm totally serious." Courtney was almost in tears, hearing Duncan say this to Gwen. "I love you."

"Of course I'll marry you." Courtney heard Gwen respond to him.

_**There's a girl I know**__**  
**__**He loves her so**__**  
**__**I'm not that girl...**_

Courtney went to the bathroom to calm herself down, she wasn't going to ruin that moment, or let Duncan know how badly that hurt her.

* * *

**Okay, I love musicals and that was one song that always makes me cry. I felt this would fit Courtney's situation. I think she would be more upset about it at this point. I just felt the urge to write it. It's a nicer approach to it, instead of having Courtney all pissed about it. I did alter the lyrics a tiny bit. **


End file.
